


《赏味期限》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《赏味期限》

《赏味期限》

 

崔珉豪×金起范

 

 

One.

 

金起范在量米的时候又犹豫了一下，颠三分之二回米袋里。

他最近还是会优先考虑两个人的饭量。

食材在一番烹炒后出锅，金起范开着电视也不看，就为添些热闹气氛，捧着温热的白瓷小碗，数晶莹饭粒。

到处都在讲温室效应，可金起范还是觉得冬天冷得不行。他把地暖打开，温度又调高两格，过一会儿便光着脚踩着热融融的地板到厨房去。

金起范不爱把碗筷累积在水槽里。他更趋向于用完就洗干净盖在篓筐里等它们自然沥干，再放到碗橱里消毒。再说了，他自己一个人住，等碗筷累到超出水槽，都会发臭了吧。

即使是到了冬天，金起范的习惯也没变过。他用冰冷的水洗碗，把自己的手也洗成冰冷的，一边忍耐手指节的微微痛感。

之后他会去握一杯温热的水。

水汽上升得不快，杯壁上出现小又密集的水滴，不堪重负之后又互相裹挟着滚下融入到热水里。

金起范舒服地闭上眼。他把玻璃杯沿贴在唇缝上，一股股热浪掠过他的人中和鼻头。一直到水变得半温，人中沾上的水珠变凉，双手慢慢回温，金起范才把那杯水又倒回热水壶里。

他回到房间，走到紧闭的窗前。室外还在下着小雪，玻璃窗外敷着薄薄一层霜。金起范打开窗子，被凛冽的寒风吹得一抖，拿起刷子快速把外窗台的雪扫落一些就赶紧又关上窗，连栓子也搭上。

最近还有工作，万一染了风寒影响状态，那可不妙。

躲到舒适的被窝里时，黑色卷毛的泰迪狗咬着一颗叮铃作响的小皮球进到床边，站立起来，两只前脚乖顺地放在棉被上，把皮球丢到床上。

“要跟阿爸玩吗？”

泰迪犬兴奋地吠叫两声，随即目光紧盯着从金起范手中投掷出去，以抛物线落地的皮球，迅速跑去追赶，如此往复。直到一只狗累了，另一只狗也坐到床上，不安分地翻来滚去。

金起范想，自己最初应该是由于爱动物才买的这两条狗。再后来，它们成了他无聊时的玩伴，来消磨他的时光，赶跑他的孤单。可是现在，他反倒觉得事情往反方向发展。

迷迷糊糊的金起范觉得“无聊”这两个大字在他头顶没命地盘旋，可他以前分明不是这样的。五年前，和这五年内的独处时光，他都是怎样度过的？

金起范忆不起个所以然来。

 

Two.

 

之所以以五年为一个单位，是金起范自己的想法，他觉得无论换成谁来过他的人生，都会这样划分。

十年前，出道。五年前，跟他的一个队友成为情侣。两个月前，跟那个队友和平分手。

他觉得分手这件事可能还不足以充当每五年的分界线，但最近还真没其他什么事来影响他的心情。

隔天傍晚，他套上几天前新买的羽绒服，宝贝地在镜子前照了照，又提起门边的黑色雨伞。

雪比昨晚大的多。

坐上黑色商务车，金起范收起伞抖了抖，躲进后驾驶座，“砰”一声隔绝外面的冰天雪地。他看看除他之外仅有的两个人，问司机道：“其他两个呢？”

“泰民有其他行程，温流感冒了，等过会儿再跟泰民一起去公司。”

“噢。”

金起范点点头，坐在驾驶座后方。车子缓缓开动，他目光移到玻璃窗上，内外温度差使窗户内侧蒙上薄薄一层水雾。他只看得见有红的绿的光斑，转头想望另一面窗户，一下子撞上一个人的目光。

坐在他旁边的，是崔珉豪，就是他的那个队友。

金起范见对方没有要开口的样子，便也一言不发。车载广播的音量调到零，频率图一上一下地跳动，暖气呼呼地送着。金起范听到了几声响亮的“咕咕”声，他忍不住又偏头看了一眼崔珉豪，“没吃饭？”

崔珉豪似乎是有点羞，模模糊糊地“嗯”了一声，又补充解释道：“忘记和阿姨说今晚有工作要早点出门了。”

金起范微不可察地皱了皱眉。

常言，要想抓住一个男人的心，得先抓住他的胃。

与其说崔珉豪厨艺不好，不如直接说他不会，最近为了好的饮食就请了个阿姨在家里，或者有时和家人团聚吃吃妈妈的手艺。之前那么长时间他们在一起时，也是金起范掌勺。

听着肚子发出的抗议，他看崔珉豪不好意思地揉着扁扁的肚皮，心里有股无名火，还有自然而然掺杂的担忧。

终于，金起范让司机师傅靠边停下，又提起脚边那把黑色雨伞下车。他飞快地冲进街边的面包店，拿了四五个不重样的面包，又从暖柜里挑了瓶牛奶。他把买来的食物塞进厚重的羽绒服里，不知怎的急得连伞都没打就冲进了雪幕，怀抱着暖呼呼的口粮又躲到温暖的车上。

金起范微微喘着气，把袋子从怀中拿出来放到崔珉豪的大腿上，什么也没说，拨弄一下头发上沾到的雪粒，新买的羽绒服也不太想收拾了。

他动辄间似乎感受到崔珉豪的目光， 抬眼看过去，崔珉豪朝他笑了笑。

“起范啊，谢谢你。”

说完话后，崔珉豪低下头开始一丝不苟地拆包装，像个拿到圣诞节礼物的小孩一样，心急却又想慢慢感受喜悦。金起范却怔住了。

他觉得他们俩应该是互相保持沉默的状态。

可他又转念一想，他们是和平分手，没说闹僵。回到正常的朋友关系，才是踏上正确的轨道。

 

Three.

 

他们没有三年之痛，却在跑向七年之痒的半途分道扬镳了。不是因为什么不可原谅的错误，反而是由于太过平和的关系以及太无波澜的生活，让金起范开始想，到底是他们对感情的态度就是如此，还是说彼此淡了热情。

他觉得他可能没有像五年前一样那么喜欢崔珉豪了。

在一次晚饭过后，金起范酝酿了很久才说出要分手这句话，还解释了一番原因。他有些紧张地擦着餐桌，余光瞥见崔珉豪本举着手机的手搭在腿上，过了一会儿又拿起来，最后“嗯”了一声。

那天晚上，崔珉豪依旧把金起范塞到薄被里，连着被子一起把他装到自己怀中，一下下顺着他的背。

那大抵是他们最后一次同床共枕。

崔珉豪在旁人的眼中，一直都是热情有礼、什么都做得好的孩子。包括分手这件事，虽然金起范不知道崔珉豪的真正想法是什么，也不知道他对自己还有没有感情，但最后崔珉豪还是遂了他的意，也没有多问他什么。

可能，崔珉豪也没那么喜欢自己了吧。

 

他们去录制一个节目，常驻嘉宾有几个五十多岁的妇人，录制中程休息的时候便在一旁唠嗑，聊着聊着话题中心就刮了过来。

刚开始是问一些最近的情况，不知怎的就挤眉弄眼着说到感情生活。中年妇女先是赞美了崔珉豪一番，随后就聊到私生活的话题，又暗示自己是不会把得到的消息说出去的。

“珉豪也二十七八了，怎么不找个女朋友呀？”

崔珉豪礼貌性地笑笑，摸了摸自己的膝盖，“没遇到适合的。”

妇人又说了一会儿，见套不出什么内容，悻悻地转了话题。

金起范看着旁边人淡淡的笑容，心里不舒服极了，堵得慌。

他才突然想到，崔珉豪不仅可以雇个阿姨烧饭，也可以找个女朋友做饭给他吃。

金起范感觉有点坐不住了。

 

Four.

 

日有所思，夜就有所梦。

金起范醒过来的时候，只知道自己做了个梦，但具体是什么稀松平常的内容已经记不得了，一直等到他在做中午饭时才慢慢想起来。

他梦到他和崔珉豪为了一道菜的烹饪方法而吵架。

说是吵架其实不然。实际上，他们更像是打闹。金起范要清蒸，崔珉豪要红烧。前者气鼓鼓地反问到底是谁下厨，后者也不示弱地说自己在品尝美食方面有自信，红烧才是最适合的做法。

他们笑着闹着，最后以石头剪刀布来了结，那盘菜自然是红烧了。

金起范择着泡在冷水里的菜，又开始回忆以前。

他像这样站在水槽前洗菜时，崔珉豪很爱用双臂紧紧搂住他的腰，胸背相贴，柔软的唇一下又一下地吻上他的脖颈。

金起范觉得，厨房是一个很美妙的场所。他认为这是最有家的氛围的地方——可以为爱人煮一顿饭，满足爱人的需求。他是非常乐意给崔珉豪做饭的，甚至可以说是享受。看到崔珉豪溢于言表的喜悦之情，金起范反倒产生一种被爱的感觉。

而此刻的他却独自一人孤独地站在厨房，没有温暖的双臂和柔软的唇瓣，有的只是一池冷水，几片菜叶。

 

Five.

 

崔珉豪也曾为他下过锅。

他为了防止厨房被炸掉，亦步亦趋地跟在崔珉豪身后，看案前的人认认真真地切着培根，一丝不苟的模样帅气得很。

把厨房弄乱，但做出来的炒饭味道也还可以。他在崔珉豪满眼的希冀下认可地点点头，然后被奖赏了一个吻。

他有点想念崔珉豪做的饭了。

或者是说他挺想念崔珉豪的。

金起范，你就自个儿作吧。

他颇为哀怨地对自己说。

 

Six.

 

事实证明，金起范再怎么有能耐，还是屈服于自己的内心。

他对着休息凳上正在吸一杯咖啡的人投去目光，成功吸引到注意力后，他略微不好意思地说：“你今晚有空吗？”

崔珉豪有些惊讶，但还是点了点头，“怎么了？”

“我……”金起范有些吞吞吐吐，“我想吃你做的饭。”

崔珉豪绷不住地笑了。他放下咖啡杯，边笑边说：“你是忘了我只会拉面和炒饭吗？”

他们最终达成协议——晚餐是崔珉豪亲自下厨的炒饭。

他们没有去超市，用的是金起范家里冰箱现有的食材。

崔珉豪仔仔细细地把小白菜掰开，泡在盆里，把可能沾有泥沙的部分都洗了一遍。金起范一言不发地站在他身后，看着挺直的背和微微弯曲的脖颈，突然很想知道崔珉豪从背后抱他的时候是怎样的感受。

他小心翼翼地伸出双手，擦过崔珉豪的腰，最后在崔珉豪腹前交叠在一起。

金起范能感觉到他抱着的身体顿了顿，随即继续了手上的动作，他便得寸进尺地用脸颊蹭了蹭崔珉豪的蝴蝶骨。

啊，原来是这样的充实又舒服。

本来是想着轻轻搂一下就松手，谁知金起范居然产生了一丝留恋，不自觉地大胆起来。他有些调皮地把右手伸到装着菜叶的盆中，浸在水里。

水好像没有以往那么冰，崔珉豪的手指尖时不时擦过他的手心，一下一下敲着他的心门。

“起范，洗完了。”

金起范承认自己耍起了赖皮，仍旧不肯收回手，不依不饶地嗫嚅道：“你得把我的手也洗了。”

他的手被温柔地执起，每一个指缝都被指腹摩擦一番，被握在手里一下下地轻揉着。水龙头的水流下，滑过互相缠绕的指尖。金起范想去抓崔珉豪，却抓到了一块干毛巾。

“好了。”

金起范终于抽回手，随着崔珉豪的脚步走到砧板前。

他们如今只是朋友关系，却在厨房里这么暧昧，气氛愈来愈旖旎。

金起范不免觉得自己是自讨苦吃。分手是他先提出来的，现在却想出尔反尔。他微微踮起脚，吻了一下崔珉豪的后颈。

冬天室外冷得牙齿打战，但室内就非常温暖，崔珉豪一进门就脱掉了厚重的羽绒服，只剩一件薄薄的卡其色毛衣。金起范把手探进毛衣里，手微微抖地在崔珉豪的肚脐眼上轻戳着。

后者自然是明白他在暗示什么，无奈地停下切菜的动作，把刀面上的卷心菜碎条抹到砧板上，捉住金起范的手腕，转过身来。

金起范的眼睛蒙了一层水雾，抬头有些委屈地看着他，后者心里有点乱，放开了手。

“你亲亲我…”

他听到金起范用沙哑的声音这样说，轻叹口气，正想说些什么，随即发现金起范的眼眶又红了一圈。崔珉豪终于是低下头去，在金起范的额头上蜻蜓点水一下，甚至比外国人见面的吻颊礼还要轻。

金起范很难过。他吸了吸鼻子，扑到崔珉豪怀里，不断地磨蹭他的某个部位。他轻嗅柔软毛衣的味道， 放软了语调：“珉豪…”

他敢断言，崔珉豪拿他的撒娇没有办法，而现在这暧昧过头的氛围让他不由自主地动摇。  
“我吃饭，然后你再吃我……好不好……”

崔珉豪不知道该做出什么反应。从金起范提出分手的那一天起他心里就又酸又涩，表面上看起来服从且坦然，实际上已经开始后悔自己当时的应允。他手掌覆盖上胸前人的后背，蛮不是滋味地开口：“起范，我们已经不是那种关系了。”

胸前的脑袋更加用力地顶了顶自己，金起范吸了吸鼻子，断断续续地说：“我后悔了……”

他何尝不知道说出去的话如泼出去的水，可他又敢认定崔珉豪还喜欢他，自己在他那儿还有后悔的余地，所以他要试上一把。

他们在一条路上并肩走着，突然金起范无知地掉转头往反方向跑。现在他又重新跑到崔珉豪身后了，他在想，崔珉豪会不会转身。

“珉豪，我后悔了。”金起范又重复了一遍，收紧手臂好像要把自己嵌进对方身体里，“我们复合，好不好？”

“……你不是觉得，生活太平淡了吗？”

“是我太幼稚了。我都奔三了，”金起范微微撅起嘴，语气带了点可爱，“这时候不要平淡生活，难道还整幺蛾子谈什么轰轰烈烈的恋爱吗，一点都不稳重。”他毫不留情地说教两个月前的自己。

“在一起的过程是怎么样我都不在意了，只要对象是你，我都喜欢。”  
“还有，我没给你做饭你饮食都不规律，请阿姨浪费钱，一想到你会找个女朋友我就不舒服。我想给你做饭，做一辈子。”

金起范看崔珉豪没有挣开他，抬起头凑上去吻崔珉豪的唇。一段时间没接触过的柔软让金起范很快就陷了进去。他轻吮着崔珉豪的下唇，又用舌头点了点前方的几颗牙，成功侵入之后更是小心翼翼地勾起彼此的舌。

主动权没过多久就被夺走。他们边吻边推搡着移动到客厅，双双倒在沙发上。

金起范下身早已涨得难受。他胯部微微往上顶了顶，碰到崔珉豪同样火热硬挺的地方就开始轻轻摩擦。纯属皮痒的行为成功刺激了崔珉豪，牛仔裤连同底裤被快速地脱下，甚至还没来得及抚慰前端，后方就刺入了两根手指。

金起范吃痛地闷哼一声，下意识地躲了一下，又被微弱的快感吸引着应了上去。他不断催眠自己不痛，结果崔珉豪进入他的时候，他才知道逞强了。撕裂的痛感几乎麻痹大脑，金起范的生理盐水一颗接一颗地从眼角流出来。他一边呜咽，一边微挺起上身想去吻崔珉豪的唇寻求安慰却被躲开。

金起范委屈得不行，大声哭嚎起来，止不住地打嗝。他知道崔珉豪是在惩罚他，而他也知自己理亏，所以其实哭的原因更多是觉得自己瞎作，倒过来还折腾的是自己。

“不是想过轰轰烈烈的生活吗。”崔珉豪把金起范的双腿往下压，进到新的深度后狠狠地往敏感点上一撞，“这样够不够轰轰烈烈？”

金起范哆嗦着，抽噎地搂住崔珉豪的脖子，低低地呻吟道：“唔……珉豪……”他用蒙着泪的双眼和崔珉豪四目相对，可怜地亲了亲压着自己的人的鼻尖。

崔珉豪早在被从身后搂住时就动摇了。他听见金起范带着哭腔毫无反抗力地喊他名字，顿时心软，动作也温柔了不少，俯下身子细细舔吻金起范的锁骨。

“珉豪……哈啊……我、我错了……我们……复合吧嗯……”

金起范是个很少妥协的人。他顶多别扭地表达一下抱歉的心，却很难把与认错相关的字眼说出口。崔珉豪偏头咬着金起范的耳垂，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

金起范痉挛着发泄，高潮收缩的内壁随即被喷射一股热流，他轻声尖叫着，尔后手臂脱力地滑下，躺在沙发上喘粗气。

崔珉豪托着他的屁股把他抱起来往浴室走，尚未拔出的器官随着缓慢的脚步一下下往上顶，穴里的白浊滴了一路，小腹间全是金起范发泄的粘腻。

崔珉豪往浴缸里放温水，一面把金起范抵在墙面和自己中间，微垂着头凶狠地吻着金起范早已红肿的唇瓣。

浴缸的水满出来，崔珉豪抽出半软的器官，把哼哼唧唧的人放到浴缸里，自己也坐了进去，让金起范两腿分别跪在他身侧，手指撑开穴口，流出白色液体。

一直到流不出来后，崔珉豪奖赏似的亲亲金起范依旧泛红的脸颊，温柔地问他：“饿不饿？”  
金起范摇摇头，又点点头。

“上面的嘴不饿，下面的嘴饿。”

“……”

崔珉豪一下子把由于姿势而居高临下的人推倒，开始新一轮攻势。

 

Seven.

 

大战几回合后金起范被扔到床上，懒洋洋地躲进被窝里，一边抱着冷硬的被子一边看崔珉豪在房间里走来走去收拾东西。“不想吃饭了，明天中午你再给我煮吧。”

金起范想起那堆处理一半的食材，撒着娇把脚丫子伸出被窝晃了晃，又被崔珉豪扯过被子盖好。不一会儿灯被关掉了，一具温暖的身体从背后搂上来。

金起范跌入怀抱就昏昏欲睡起来，入眠之际感觉到脸颊被捏了捏，偏了下头咕哝一句，那只作乱的爪子还继续捏。

“干什么呀。”金起范瓮声瓮气地说，翻过身把脸埋到崔珉豪胸前隔绝骚扰。

怀抱自己的人改换成摸着自己的头，下巴轻轻蹭着，良久过后，金起范已经快要再次入眠，忽然听到一句轻柔的话。

“喜欢你啊。”

没什么，只是喜欢你，所以还要谢谢你，谢谢我们能够在一起。

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
